Fragile: Remade Anew
by Ebru Gunduz Lestrange
Summary: Fem!Yugi. Loosely based on PhoenixDiamond's Fragile. This won't be a total fail like last time (and I apologise for before, I was being lazy) for further information look inside but I'll tell you now, Millennium Items and SCF's are to be found inside. And it's not like what you would think it is. Please give it a go, it will tie you over until Phoenix updates next... hopefully.


Fragile Adaption Fanfiction: Chapter One

Title: Fragile Remade Anew…

_**Disclaimer: **__This story will have a Fem!Yugi, who will be VERY different, oh yes indeed. But plot wise it will stick to the original story, but at the same time it is going to be different… chapters may be notable shorter than before. There will be a few major and/or minor tweaks here and there and certain things will be explained as we move along._

_Furthermore I also have permission by __PhoenixDiamond to make this adaption of__ the Fanfiction: Fragile._

_First time around, I failed miserable. Hahaha, isn't that just amusing? Let's see if this is more… tolerable, hmm?_

_Oh and where you see a __**B**__old letter at the beginning and end of a certain sectio__**n**__ - like so all the writing in between that section is from the original fic. It just makes it easier to differentiate for me and you because I'll be italicizing a fair few sections and it would only add to the confusion. Do we all understand and are we fine with that set up? _

**Warnings:** AU. _Slight canon, though I don't think it is… what makes it canon? _ Sexual relations between males. Het pairings. Violence. Profanity. Angst. _Drug usage. Prescription drug use/abuse by Yugi. Character deaths. __Tea may be killed off. __Humour and possible supernatural themes. Oh and possible SCF's, don't know what they are? you will find out around... chapter eight or nine. Some LK may be thrown in._

ALSO THIS WILL BE _LOOSELY_ BASED ON THE ORGINAL FICTION _LOOSELY!__ So... :P_

**Pairings:** Mobiumshipping. Side pairings will vary.

* * *

_You all know the original summary, if you don't, too bad. Please read the original._

_**Modified Summary/explanation to Yugi's behaviour: **__Little miss Yugi is not all that sane; when her dear brother died. She wanted revenge and so the night of his funeral, she took up a kitchen knife and killed two men. That dark night, the Black Rose was born. _

_For a week she didn't speak, eat or sleep, just sat in her room and stared at the wall. On the night of the full moon, she went down to the kitchen and stared at where her brother used to sit, waiting for what? No one knows. She was like that for a year until her grandpa gave her a puzzle box. _

_Yugi slowly regained the pieces of her shattered mind with each piece of the puzzle she put together, before it shattered all over again when the only thing currently keeping her grounded was taken away. When she turned seventeen, she started singing, as a way to express herself. A month later, the Siren of Domino was found._

_She will have her moments where she is under one her 'Spells', talks to the seven spirits and is disturbingly distracted by shadows. But in the cleansing light of Day, when the Shadows are few but Darker, she is just Yugi; sane and with friends that care for her. You will see, oh, you will see! Yugi _IS _Fragile. Cursed!Yugi. Wondering what that is? Just wait and see._

* * *

**Responsibilities**

* * *

_**D**__omino City Police have concluded the two week search of Heba "One Hit" Muto, after discovering the body of a young man fitting his description behind Domino City Plaza. Forensics was able to confirm through dental records and blood tests that the body did indeed belong to the city's All Star First Base man for Domino City High School. Heba finished his final tournament against New Domino City High School and earned this year's MVP Player of the Year nomination and was able to guarantee the sixth straight win of the season for his school. _

_Witnesses stated around 8:39 p.m., just minutes after gaining the city their first National __Championship _win_, Heba was last seen exiting the Domino Hall Stadium with two unidentified youths. A 2007 Black Tahoe Z71 pulled up to the curb, where Heba and the two unknown youths entered. No one had seen the senior baseball player since. _

_Heba Muto's death is believed to be in connection to the recent increase in violence between the Blue Eyes and Red Eyes, rival gangs whom have caused majority of the city's crimes. Domino Police, however, refuse to answer further _questions to_ the claims. No arrests have been made. Rumours circulate of bribery keeping suspects off radar; perhaps tools of the Blue or Red Eyes. The city is left in a quiet disdain and with little hope of their being a change in the community's gang activity. _

_Heba J. Muto, a well-respected A/B honour roll student, leaves behind an eleven year old sister, a grandfather and a slew of friends. _

_Another casualty due to endless bloodshed, senseless war and unspeakable conspiracies from terrorizing gang members; there doesn't seem to be a _silver_ lining __in sight. _

_Heba J. Muto shall be misse__**d.**_

* * *

**Unknown location 3:59 AM**

"_Little Yugi Hikari,_

_Sitting all alone,_

_Sweet Little Yugi,_

_Staring at the wall._

_Smart little child,_

_Solved the Puzzle gold._

_Little Hikari sweet, share your shining soul,_

_Come little Yugi, let us all in,_

_Be one with the Shadows and_

_Let the Insanity begin."_

_Yugi jolted awake, staring wild eyed at the shadows. "Yugi, are you okay, sweetheart?" The eighteen year old shook her head and took deep, calming breaths. "No, I'm fine, just a dream, aren't you leaving for Egypt today?" Solomon Muto nodded, petting his granddaughter's head. "I am, unfortunately, you will be in school when I get on the plane," grandpa looked out the window and sighed. "I'm going to see my son, daughter-in-law and grandson again, isn't that nice, Yugi?" The young woman looked confused, tilting her head to the side like a child. "Son? Grandpa, how are you going to see mummy and daddy and Heba, they are dead, aren't they?" He nodded and left without another word. Little Yugi Hikari was all alone in the world._

* * *

_**Domino Hall Stadium 2013**_

**D**omino Hall Stadium was lit brighter than Las Vegas on the fourth of July. The audible bedlam was ridiculously loud, the music bass pulsed beneath the ground from the speakers of sports cars, classic vehicles and high shined rollers, wanting a chance to advertise their fortunes. Outsiders of the enormous building would think a beast was demanding freedom from how the walls rumbled, how the screams echoed to the skies and how the lone clack of a bat stole the breath of every soul within.

It was the most anticipated game of the season; the last before the trip to the National Championship. Domino High School vs. Heartland Academy High, and Domino's first baseman, Tristan Taylor, walked up to base, casually twirling his crimson and grey metal bat, prepared to hype up the crowd before the main event. The tall brunet cracked his neck from side to side, hunched his shoulders and poised over the diamond plate. He gave a slow practice swing, and then hung it tight over his shoulder.

The stadium fell silent.

Tristan's brown eyes looked from beneath his dove grey helmet, as his upper torso twisted in his solid white and blue rimmed uniform. The pitcher paused, eyes shifty. Tension condensed the atmosphere thick as oil.

Everything was set. The pitcher wound his arm back and thrust a fast eighty-two mile pitch. Tristan smirked. The snap of his bat to the baseball ripped throughout the stadium and skyrocketed high above. The out fielders sprinted for the ball's landing somewhere in the distant field. Tristan managed to race to second base, pushing their second baseman to third base.

One out, two bases full, and now the players were becoming antsy. Bedlam waves began to drum into the stadium seats when Bone Crusher's "Never Scared" throbbed from the stadium speakers. Screams grew in volume and howls escalated from the dugout to the top round seats as Domino High School's shortstop, emerged from the dugout.

_So I'm outside of da club and you think I'm a puuuuuuuunk  
So I go to my loaded Tech 9 thats off in the truuuuuuuunk  
I told that muthafucka  
I ain't never scared (eastside!)  
I ain't never scared (westside!)  
I ain't never scared (southside!)  
I ain't never scared (northside!)  
I ain't never scared (southside!)  
I ain't never scared (eastside!)  
I ain't never scared (westsid__**e!)**_

While everyone was screaming themselves hoarse, one person was trying to make a silent escape. Yugi Muto had seen enough and she was starting to develop a wicked headache. Navigating the masses, she made it to one of the exits only to be set upon by reporters.

"Ms Muto! What did you think of the game?"

"Ms Muto, do you think the team will make it this time?"

"Ms Muto, do you think Mr Tay-" Yugi snarled, slapping the annoying woman. "Leave. Me. ALONE! I don't need you," she gasped sharply, a sudden pain in her chest, "vultures hanging around me!" She groaned falling to her knees, clutching her chest.

"YUGI!" The whole team rushed over, pushing the reporters away. Tristan Taylor scooped the young woman up into his strong arms and started to carry her away when she hissed at him to put her down. She then ran blindly into the crowds, her hood hiding the infamous Muto hair and making her anonyms.

Yugi found herself in the changing rooms, in front of her deceased brother's former shower stall. Her breath hitched and she groaned, curling up in the corner and cried. "Why did you leave Heba? Wasn't I a good little sister? I killed the monsters, like the voices told me too. Why won't you come back with Mummy and Daddy and …"

Tristan found her a few minutes later curled up and fast asleep. "Oh Yugi, what are we going to do with you?" He carried the sleeping girl out into the main room and cradled her. Not noticing she had woken up until she spoke. "Tris, why is a raven like a writing desk?" He jumped violently and Yugi slipped out of his arms, deep in one of her spells, and started to take off her clothes, mumbling about it being "too hot and needing to cool down" she stopped suddenly, her dark violet cashmere V-neck top, clutched in her hands and seemed to be listening to something before nodding and started to sing one of her favourite songs.

_I miss those days and I miss those ways_  
_When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old  
in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing_

Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes

"What happened to my innocent eyes?"

Tristan stared at Yugi, namely the pale, thin scars that decorated her flesh. "Yugi, what are you doing to yourself?" And with that the spell was broken. Yugi looked around her, frowning. "I heard… a voice and… Tristan, why am I topless?" Tristan blushed and pointed to the top in the girl's hand and she frowned. "What did I say/do?" Tristan told her and she growled.

"Damn it, Pharaoh! Why must you play these tricks on me?!" she grabbed the knife that she had hidden in her black, knee high suede boots and slashed at the shadows; _after _she remembered to redress.

The Pharaoh was one of seven spirits. They were: Seer, spirit of the Eye; Bard, spirit of the Key; Lady, spirit of the Necklace; Heka, spirit of the Ring; Priest, spirit of the Rod; Hel, also known as "Healer" spirit of the Scales and the Pharaoh himself, the spirit of the Puzzle and they are the former Spirits of the Millennium Items and all seven reside in the Puzzle since _that_ day happened.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

She nodded, still slashing at the shadows. "The Pharaoh is being a right bitch." Tristan frowned at the girl.

"Yugi, you are really somethin' ya know that?" He shook his head at the girl's antics, "Hey, **m**e, Tea and the rest of the team were heading off to the bar to celebrate. You wanna joi**n?"**

She cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly. "There will be crowds," she said starting to frown. She hissed something under her breath before nodding to herself. "I'll go home, no detours. I promise to call you when I get in, okay?" She crossed her heart and giggled; spinning around on the thick heel of her right boot and walked out into the night.

Tristan watched after her and frowned. "She needs someone to ground her and fast. I'm afraid she will try to do something dangerous."

* * *

_**T**__he difference in environment was as drastic as a new colour. Here on the south end of Domino, hardly anyone ventured through. The better part of the city refused to acknowledge its existence, since it only tarnished Domino City's neat, visually perfect, fabricated name._

_On the outside there, everything was cleaner, the air pure as spring water and the people, full of smiles and a handshakes. Here on the inside, the roads were cracked and aged with pot holes. The night's dreary chill added more to the South Domino's skeletal are__**a. **_Yugi ran her fingers over the smooth leather of her messenger bag once before moving her hands to the knife that she strapped to her forearm after slashing at the shadows, the blade an inch shorter than the bone it was sheathed against and forged onward, eyes focused forward but observing everything with a manic gleam.

_**T**__he buildings were cracked, chipped and peeling. Blue and Black graffiti designs, marking RES on every stretch of space available. Some painted as far up as the third story windows and others were as wide as the whole stretch of the building it was canvased on. The further Yugi walked, the more pronounced, colorized and artistically violent the initials became. It marked the entrance into Red Eye Territory, this and three quarters of South Domino. It all belonged to them; those who wore their colours in pride. The graffiti served as advertisement and a warning to those who entered. The gang members were out there. A lot of them were, mostly foot soldier__**s.**_ Yugi never made eye contact with a single one as she made her way home. They were becoming more visible to eye the closer she came to the once game shop and her current home. Some hung out in drug houses and others loitered around abandoned buildings and alleyways.

Kame's Game Shop was one of the few that didn't get turned into a drug house but the way things were looking, it wouldn't be long now, she was alone, no family and living in near isolation. They didn't know about her _condition_ and so wouldn't think about what sending her away would do.

"Grandpa, are you happy in heaven? Are you with Mummy and Daddy and Heba? Why did you leave me alone? You left, left, left!" She stopped and stared into the shadows. "Pretty Puzzle golden, make the hurt go away." She sighed and continued walking.

When Yugi came up to her street, the hovering mercury lantern wasn't on. The glass bulb was shattered from the outside. She froze, biting her lip as she spotted three cars lined along the rocky dirt road. **O**ne was a 2007 Black Sedan nestled on chrome rims. The middle was a royal blue 2009 Crown Victoria sporting polished gold rims size 28'. The last was tucked to the side, a few years newer and more expensive: a 2011 dark crimson Chevy Tahoe perched on silver and chrome lipped rims.

Yugi recognized the tags RES4LF**E** and thought about spending the night at her godfather's but knew she still had to go and check the damage. Having started to chew on her lip, she walked at a slower pace, her left eye glazing over. "What do I do, what do I do; what do I do? Pharaoh, I'm scared, _what do I do?"_ A ghost like hand landed on her shoulder, stopping her in her path. "Blow them up, up, up to the sky, Hikari sweet. Blow them up." The Pharaoh cackled.

Lady didn't like it. "Yugi Light, don't listen to these silly men, don't blow them up, use the cards and send them to me. Burn and maim and rend and tear! Send them to me!" Yugi looked confused, but six voices were telling her to blow up the older models and keep the crimson Tahoe.

"What...?" Who knows what the male spirits were thinking.

With a shrug she blew up the cars using the card: Meteor of destruction. As the force of the explosion threw Yugi off her feet, she noticed that the crimson Tahoe was unharmed but that brought her eye to the state of the shop. **T**he front windows were broken like the light post. Worse, they were broken from the inside. Glass shards glittered under the porch light, thousands of sharp and delicate pieces mixed in with the lamp used to break it. The only light in the place came from the bottom floor, a lone artificial beam dotting from the left. A dangerous aura filtered from the game shop like a nightmar**e.** Yugi whined softly, wishing she could just go to Ryou's or Tristan's or her Uncle's but she was already here. The Pharaoh will protect her, him and the Six.

"What the fuck was that explosion?" The first of the grunts hollered, poking his head out the broken window only to scream. **H**e had bright red hair, brushed to the side, to show his red contact len**s**, his face was twisted into an ugly expression. "Someone fucked up our cars!"

Yugi began to shiver, lying on the ground, scared of the enraged red head finding her. In her fear induced daze, Lady took control of her body. Slipping through the shadows, Lady stepped out behind the red head and held Yugi's dagger against his throat.

"What are you doing here? She paid her fees yesterday." Lady hissed, enjoying watching this _boy_ squirm. She **g**ave the shop a clean sweep, growing increasingly angry. Cards were scattered all over the floor, some with ridge prints and others ripped to pieces. The glass case beneath the register was bashed open and whatever was fragile ended up on the floo**r.** "Was all this necessary? Speak!" Lady barked; pulling the boy further into the shop and the shadows that was home to her and the others.

**"I**t sure was," a brown haired lanky fellow with brown eyes smirke**d**, not noticing the dagger or his comrade's wide, fear filled eyes.

**"T**urns out you forgot to pay taxes**."**

"Taxes? When were taxes introduce**d?** I am pretty sure that the child does not have to pay any Ra damned taxes, now I will only say this once. _Leave._"

"Lady."

Lady looked to her left to see Yugi's transparent form. "Please let me take back over, I don't feel too good." Lady frowned. "Yugi, Hikari sweet, you don't know what you are saying, let me kill these vermin and then you can sleep." Yugi did look feverish.

"Lady, Lady, Lady, listen too little Yugi Hikari. She wants to do it." Pharaoh stood next to the girl, supporting her. "Pharaoh? They will only hurt Hikari sweet!" Pharaoh glared at Lady and she flinched. "Let little Yugi Hikari take over, you know she isn't of stable mind and the Shadows are too strong right now." Lady nodded and let Yugi take over. When she came to her senses she looked around her like a newborn baby. "Thank you Lady, the Red Blood named Red bleeds red blood." She giggled as she slashed the Red's throat open, his blood pouring down his shirt and onto the dirty floor.

"You fucking bitch! You are fucking dead!" The two remaining brutes knocked Yugi out and dragged her out to the woods. Dumping her semiconscious body by the edge of the woods, while they had gone to retrieve their fallen comrade; Yugi tried to escape into the woods but was too weak, her left eye blind and blood was dripping from where the blond man had hit her. She managed to crawl a small distance, a few yards until she would have been safe in the shadows but Fate, it seemed, had other plans. For when little Yugi made to move another inch the one known as C.J. stomped on her leg, breaking the bone and ripping an agonised scream from the poor girl's throat.

* * *

"Pharaoh, we must do something! We can't let them hurt Yugi Sweet!" Lady screeched, clutching at the Pharaoh. Pharaoh hung his head and did nothing, watching as his darling Hikari was beaten. "Why in Ra's name won't she fight back?" Heka had to be held back by Bard and Priest so he didn't go charging in, while Hel whimpered with each hit Yugi took, he and Seer knew why she couldn't fight back, the Shadows had taken too much from her and that hit to the head only made it worse. "By the Gods, don't tell me that Hel is-" Pharaoh began only to be cut off by Seer who nodded, tears falling from his eyes from seeing his friend and lover suffer as he shared in the little Hikari's suffering. Lady was on her knees, wailing at the sight before her, but the one who was suffering the most, emotionally, was the Pharaoh himself, after five thousand years in the Puzzle and now he couldn't help _his_ Hikari, she was his everything and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"My children, I know it hurts, but it must happen, the child is the Cursed Heir. Look, it begins, with each blow the shield cracks, with each scream, she becomes _more._ Calm my Dear Ones, she will be fine, but where the Shadows are made manifest, I know not." Fate stood with the seven heartbroken Spirits and looked on with jaded eyes. "The time is upon us, her suffering will end soon."

* * *

**If** there was anything J.R. hated, it was doing surveillance. His mission was a steady, easy survey of the deep sector of RES territory. There were twenty seven foot soldiers on the loose around the area, twelve of which were pushers; some were regular patrollers of the division and the rest being runners. J.R. was in charge of making sure money stayed in check. No one was allowed to go pass the boundary without checking in with him for inventory purposes. He knew every last one of them by sight, scent, habit and personality and they knew he wasn't one to be messed around with.

Especially when his attitude was running hotter than the devil's nut-sack.

J.R. was dressed in his usual supervisor gear, a jet black jean vest with a sleeveless white tee, black jeans and low top Air Forces. It wasn't that he didn't like his job; being second in command came with its perks. It was just the idiots that reduced him to this unnecessary labour, he didn't like.

For instance, rumours were filtering through the network of several collectors collecting a little more than they were supposed to for the gang and keeping a healthy sum for themselves. J.R. would recognize the culprits as soon as he laid eyes on them, because they always fell out of routine. There were stooges missing in action. They were scheduled to be back by now with the loot from that Muto house. Workers who failed to meet an appointment were usually the crafty assholes to keep watch over.

Those are the kind of employees the OG didn't need. And those were the kind of assholes Joey "J.R." Wheeler didn't need to babysit. Workers only get three warnings. Just three. These idiots were creeping up on their third, so that meant they were going to need a lesson in manners. The lieutenants stationed at each sector had told them to lay off the stealing. The OG had sent word down the food chain that they better behave.

Well they never got a warning from J.**R.**

The sound of an explosion reached J.R's ears and he was instantly on guard as he headed in the direction of Kame Game Shop.

**J.**R. reached around his back for his M1911 pistol, turning it from safe to semi and made his way down the road. He pulled out his cell and pressed speed dial for the name OG.

It rung once and clicked on, "_You found them?"_ OG's voice rumbled quietly through the receiver.

"Yeah, they extortin' da' loot. I tracked 'em to that Muto kid's house." Joey spotted the three vehicles parked on the edge of the woods, well one was parked the other two were burning lumps of metal. "Ya might wanna send some grunts over fer the car, the other two have been totalled. Look's li'e these assholes won't be needin' 'em."

"_Already done, but don't kill them. I'm sending Thief out for the bodies."_

Joey barked a short laugh, "You're sending that maniac out here? So does that mean I can't play nice?"

A moment later, a cold distilled laughter caressed the phone, "_I never said that. By all means, enjoy yourself."_

Oh he planned too. Joey heard the familiar crackle of bone and a shout of pain. Since they were having fun—he cranked his gun—he planned to have fun to**o.**

* * *

It hurt so much, but she was the one who killed that man, so she had to serve the penalty. She wouldn't break the contract, not even to stop the pain; she wouldn't let any of Seven take over for her. Yugi lay curled on her side, cradling her ribs and her skull the best she could from the swarming kicks and elbows and punches, but nothing could be done about the pain cause by the jostling of her broken leg. She screamed again, the blond having kicked her onto her back and straddling her, took out a switch blade and proceeded to cut her left eye three times, two short cuts and one long. The long one was in the middle of the short ones and was placed in the exact same place as Scar's from Lion King while the short ones started below the eye socket and were about three inches in length. She thrashed around violently from the pain.

Her right eye searched the Shadows, (her left eye bloody and though she didn't know it yet, it was evolving) for her constant companions seeing them look so helpless and broken, shattered her heart and pulled such a terrifying scream from her it stopped the thugs for a few moments. "Pharaoh, don't… cry… for me. Help… Hel… please…" Yugi forced out between her cries, as vicious blows rained down on her.

No matter how she defended herself, there seemed to be an opening for a foot to get to her jaw, a fist to her thigh or a stomp to her stomach which thankfully missed the naval piercing she had. Yugi shut her eyes, choking on strings of blood threatening to seep through her teeth. The agonised screams of the Spirits causing her more pain then the blows she was suffering.

A fist wound tight as a noose in her hair and lifted her bloody face. She groaned, her vision swimming but she still managed to spit a glob of bloody spit in the lanky man's face. He growled and back handed her across the face, busting her lip. Yugi felt a flicker of a flame in her heart and drawing on it she managed to spit in the thugs face, "You are nothing but scum and you will die in agony. I hope… you suffer." Her vision danced with huge black patches and then nothing. The ringing in her ears became overwhelmingly sharp without warning and her face was dropped to the ground. Yugi didn't dare lift her head or dare think it was over. Something was telling her to look, to turn her head and she saw a pair of dark shoes, attached to a pair of lithe, long legs.

"Now," The stranger's New York accent pierced the silence like his rapid two gunshots. Horrified screams trailed behind each shot. "Shut up, I said shut up, I barely grazed ya!" The shoes stepped forward. Yugi saw them aiming straight for the flopping figures on the ground. When a warning shot left the gun muzzle, all fell quiet. The last thing Yugi remembered before passing out was the tall stranger talking. "Before I start lightin' this whole block, I'm gonna ask the two of you's, one damn time. What the fuck is goin' on?"

* * *

Well there be the first chapter of the remake of Fragile: Remade. Now this will be humour, Angst and Romance and have seven crazy spirits.

**Note:** they were imprisoned as teenagers so... yeah.

Now, if ya gonna flame, please don't and for Ra's sake don't Flame or rage at Phoen, this story is _loosely _based on Phoen's Fragile _LOOSELY!_ Meaning: I MEANT TO DO IT LIKE THAT! Sorry, I just don't want anyone attacking Phoen.

* * *

Yes, parts of it will be directly from Phoen's work but I couldn't see how I could change it and still keep it.. _Fragile_, understand? Sections in bold indicate parts from the original. Those that I have reworded will be un bolded and you will know what I mean when you see it.

Have fun, Good luck and may the gods have mercy on my soul.

Ebru Lestrange. _The girl who should have finished this **weeks** ago._


End file.
